Powerhouse bumpers
During the Powerhouse era, most of Cartoon Network's shows used commercial bumpers, animated by Primal Screen, that depicted typical gags and scenes from the shows, underscored by a remix of the show's theme music set to "Powerhouse". The backgrounds for the bumpers were given color schemes to fit with the time of the day the shows aired: shows that aired on weekday mornings had bumpers with yellow backgrounds, shows that aired on weekday afternoons had green bumpers, shows airing on weekday evenings as well as on weekends had blue bumpers, and shows that aired during the midnight hours had black backgrounds (early on, these bumpers were red, but were changed afterward because older TV sets could not display red backgrounds very well). Action cartoons (outside of Toonami) typically used bumpers with purple backgrounds. After 2001, most of the classical programming (particularly the Hanna-Barbera cartoons) stopped being shown on Cartoon Network and were moved to Boomerang, as Cartoon Network began to shift its focus more and more towards its original programming. By the end of 2002, the Powerhouse bumpers gradually started becoming less frequently used, with certain shows airing in programming blocks that used their own bumpers. The black midnight-hour bumpers, in particular, became discontinued when Adult Swim was expanded from being shown on Sundays and Thursday weeknights to all weeknights (with the exception of Fridays and Saturdays) from Sunday-Thursday (from 11:00pm to 2:00pm) in 2003. Some of the newer shows notably never even had their own Powerhouse-styled bumpers (such as when The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne split in the summer of 2003). Additionally, in 2003 and 2004, for the Powerhouse-styled bumpers that were still being used, the "Powerhouse" remixes were inexplicably dropped, replaced with background music from the shows themselves. Also, the majority of the bumpers seen from 2003 to 2004 only had the blue and purple backgrounds, as the green, yellow, and dark blue bumpers were long gone by the beginning of 2003 (with the strange exceptions of the "Coming Up Next" bumpers). These bumpers were discarded entirely when the network switched to its "City" branding, immediately following the reruns of Time Squad and Captain Planet that aired at 5:00 AM EST on June 14, 2004. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Warner Bros. Animation ''Animaniacs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Spinning_wheel.jpg|Dr. Scratchansniff tries to keep Yakko, Wakko and Dot under control by hypnotizing them with a spinning wheel. It seems to work, until the camera zooms in on the wheel and suddenly Scratchansniff is the one who's been hypnotized by it. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_working_on_puzzle.jpg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are working on a jigsaw puzzle. Wakko can't get his pieces to fit together, so he smashes them with his mallet. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_on_a_bike.jpg|Ralph the Guard chases after the Warners, who are riding a tandem bicycle. The Warners escape into a fake backdrop, which Ralph only crashes against. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners'_cement_handprints.jpg|The Warners are putting their handprints in fresh cement on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but Wakko gets his hand stuck in his cement block. Powerhouse_bumper-Chalkboard.jpg|The Brain has just written a complex equation on his chalkboard, but Pinky erases it to doodle a self-portrait. Brain angrily tips the chalkboard over and it knocks them both out. Powerhouse_bumper-marquee.jpg|Dot is trying to put up the letters on a theater marquee, but she falls off the stepladder. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_stopping_the_Joker.jpg|The Joker prepares to open a can of his toxin, but Batman swings in and knocks it out of his hand. The can sprays open, but Batman manages to conceal it and capture the Joker. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_and_Two-Face_fall_for_hours.jpg|Batman and Two-Face fall over the side of a building, but Batman fires his grappling hook to swing them to safety. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_on_top_of_robbers'_car.jpg|Batman swings on the top of some bank robbers' car, punches a hole in one of the windows, then leaps off the car to strike a pose. ''Bugs & Daffy'' Powerhouse_bumper-Shoot_him!.jpg|Daffy is aimed at by a shotgun (presumably by Elmer Fudd) and puts up a "Shoot him!" sign pointing to Bugs, who simply twists the sign back in Daffy's direction. Daffy, apparently not noticing the switch, blows a raspberry at Bugs right before he gets his feathers blasted off. Powerhouse_bumper-Gossamer's_haircut.jpg|Bugs, as a barber, gives Gossamer a haircut, reducing the monster to just a pair of sneakers. This bumper's gag is based on one from the short Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century, but placed in the Rabbit of Seville setting. Powerhouse_bumper-Penelope.jpg|Penelope Pussycat crawls out from under a freshly-painted bench and Pepe Le Pew chases after her, during which she crashes through some cans of paint. Powerhouse_bumper-Sam_shooting.jpg|Yosemite Sam shoots at Bugs, who dodges the bullets by dancing. Some offscreen bystanders throw flowers to Bugs when he finishes, and he takes a bow. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety's_screwdriver.jpg|Sylvester airlifts himself up to Tweety's cage by attaching a fan to his back. Tweety, however, stops the fan with a screwdriver and sends Sylvester spinning out of control. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety_decoy.jpg|Tweety leaves out a decoy of himself which explodes right after Sylvester eats it. ''Freakazoid! Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_transforming.jpg|Dexter's first transformation into Freakazoid, as seen in the intro sequence and the episode "The Chip", is recreated. Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_in_alley.jpg|Freakazoid runs into an alleyway and ends up ramming straight into the camera. ''Road Rovers Powerhouse_bumper-Parvo_distracts_Hunter.jpg|Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz corner General Parvo, but he pulls out a tennis ball and throws it to distract Hunter, who leaps at the camera trying to catch the ball. Powerhouse_bumper-Shag_scratching_himself.jpg|Shag scratches for fleas, much to Blitz's disgust. ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' Powerhouse_bumper-Granny_caught_Sylvester.jpg|Sylvester attempts to eat Tweety as a sandwich, but he escapes, and before Sylvester can grab him again, Granny appears behind him and whacks him with her umbrella. ''Taz-Mania'' No_Image.png|Taz is fed various foods. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Powerhouse_bumper-And_now_you_are_just_damp.jpg|Buster keeps showboating in front of Babs, so she pulls a rope that drenches him with water. This bumper is based on the final scene from the movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Powerhouse_bumper-Calamity_and_Beeper.jpg|Buster and Babs unzip each other to reveal they're actually Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote, respectively. Calamity attempts to chase Beeper, but he quickly tires out and zips up the screen. Powerhouse_bumper-Paintbrush_duel.jpg|Buster and Plucky duel each other with paintbrushes as their weapons. Powerhouse_bumper-You're_blocking_my_view!.jpg|Babs fantasizes about being a queen, and her fantasy balloon gets in the way of Plucky's view, so he pops it with a pin. Babs gets back at him by popping his own fantasy balloon when he fantasizes about money. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Her Wacky Highness". Powerhouse_bumper-TTA_group_photo.jpg|Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky are having a group photo taken, but Plucky takes a cue from Daffy in the intro sequence and places an anvil above Hamton. No_Image.png|Buster tricks Elmyra into grabbing a doll in his likeness, which then explodes in her face. Powerhouse_bumper-Buster's_smoothie.jpg|Buster mixes a carrot smoothie. No_Image.png|Calamity chases Little Beeper near the Cartoon Network logo. Hanna-Barbera ''The Flintstones'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dino_pouncing_at_the_camera.jpg|Dino's typical greeting to Fred is shown in first-person perspective. Powerhouse bumper-Pebbles in the tablecloth.PNG|Wilma serves Fred an egg for breakfast when suddenly Pebbles pulls at the tablecloth, dragging the egg away. Powerhouse_bumper-Mammoth_about_to_sneeze.jpg|Fred is washing his car when suddenly the mammoth whose trunk he's using as a hose sneezes, getting water all over him. Powerhouse bumper-Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club.PNG|Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club, causing the walls around him to break down. ''The Jetsons'' The Jetsons Powerhouse 1.png|George drives recklessly though traffic, and runs over a police officer. When the screen appears, George gets a penalty. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Powerhouse_bumper-Monster_spooks_gang_in_hallway.jpg|A monster spooks the gang in a hallway and they all run into each of the rooms. The monster comes back out first and then the gang crashes into him, with Shaggy pulling off his mask. Powerhouse_bumper-Johnny_was_the_ghost.jpg|A bedsheet ghost sneaks up behind the gang, but Daphne uses a giant fan to shred the bedsheet, revealing the "ghost" was actually Johnny Bravo. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 1.png|On a movie stage, Scooby and Shaggy are running in a runner machine until they prevent. Velma laughs but Daphne is not amused. The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 2.png|Scooby gets a make-up. ''The Smurfs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Gargamel_lifting_roof.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael lift up the roof of this unidentified Smurf's house, forcing him to go jump out his window. Powerhouse_bumper-Brainy_landing_in_flowers.jpg|Brainy Smurf lands in a field of black-and-white flowers, obviously having been tossed there by the other Smurfs annoyed with his preaching. ''Tom & Jerry'' Powerhouse_bumper-Kitchen_chase.jpg|Tom chases Jerry through a kitchen, knocking over some dishes and pulling off a tablecloth in the process. Powerhouse_bumper-Tom_golfing.jpg|Tom goes golfing using Jerry as his tee, but when he swings, Jerry is now on the tip of his club and tosses the ball onto his head. This bumper is based on a gag from the short Tee for Two. Powerhouse_bumper-Jerry_on_piano.jpg|Jerry is sneaking away with some cheese on a piano when Tom pounces. Tom misses and instead gets the piano keys in his mouth. Screenshot 20180813-180300.jpg|Tom tries to catch Jerry, but he escaped, while Tom hits into the wall. Screenshot 20180813-180040.jpg|Outside, Tom is chasing Jerry, but splits into many small pieces after running into the fence. Screenshot_20180813-181024.jpg|Tom plays tennis with Butch, but missed, and gets stuck in the net. ''Yogi Bear'' Powerhouse_bumper-Fishing_for_picnic_baskets.jpg|Yogi and Boo Boo are up in a tree, snatching picnic baskets using a fishing line, when suddenly Ranger Smith forces them down by driving a bulldozer against said tree. Powerhouse_bumper-Yogi_the_fugitive.jpg|Yogi dashes away from some hunters firing at him, seemingly dodging them all, but when he then has a drink of water, it would seem he did take several bullets. Cartoon Cartoons ''Dexter's Laboratory'' Powerhouse_bumper-Dexter_in_mech.jpg|Dexter, in his battle mech, shoots a fireball to destroy a giant squid that's eating his equipment. Powerhouse_bumper-Blackboard.jpg|Dexter and Mandark compete at writing mathematical equations on the blackboard. Dexter gets the upper hand by signalling Dee Dee to walk by, distracting Mandark. Screenshot_20180731-185039.jpg|Dodgeballs are being thrown at Dexter. Screenshot_20180731-185317.jpg|Dexter has successfully tested the teleportation machine, but suddenly, Dee Dee came and pressed a button, making his glasses and his eyes appears at his back. When the Cartoon Network logo came, all the N's are reversed. GW226H152.png|Dexter makes root beer with a machine. ''Johnny Bravo'' Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 1.png|Johnny is repairing a car but his hair gets in the engine. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 2.png|We see a lady eating broccoli at a restaurant. Johnny comes and tries to impress her. The lady rolls Johnny with the chair which causes him to go dizzy and fall from the chair. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 3.png|At the beach, a lady gets Johnny, spins him and throws him on the screen. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 4.png|Johnny shows himself handsome at a lady. The lady turns a spray on him. ''Cow and Chicken'' Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 1.jpeg|Cow is dancing during a ballet show. She spins herself until she knocks over the stage, causing it to fall down. When the screen appears, Chicken tries to handle the Cartoon Network logo until he can't resist anymore and lets it fall into the screen. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Chicken, Flem and Earl are walking. Suddenly, Cow falls down and hits Chicken. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Cow appears eating Oreo cookies. Then, she uses Chicken as floss, in which globs of the cookies fly across the screen. Cow gives a bright smile, with a dizzy-looking Chicken beside her. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Chicken tries to fly but he can't. Cow comes and throws Chicken on the screen. When the letters appear, Chicken appears as an angel smiling that he can fly. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Chicken is taking a bath. As he tries catching the bar of soap, Cow comes and jumps in the bath. No_Image.png|The Red Guy fires some arrows on a poster of Supercow, but the arrows follow him instead. ''I Am Weasel'' Screenshot_20180801-162953~2.png|Weasel is fishing, and manages to catch tons of fishes. Meanwhile, Baboon fished the Cartoon Network logo. Screenshot_20180801-165304~2.png|Weasel is driving with a girl. Screenshot_20180801-165624.jpg|Weasel is in a parade. Baboon sweeps the confetti, and gets frustrated when more confetti falls. Screenshot_20180801-165919.jpg|Pixie Fairies (from the episode "I.R. Pixie Fairie") is seen chasing Baboon. He then opens a can of Pixie Fairy Bomb, and turns into into a Pixie Fairy himself. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_pose.jpg|The Girls each strike poses in mid-flight. Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_another_pose.jpg|The Girls strike a battle pose before leaping into action. Powerhouse_bumper-Insect_Inside.jpg|The Girls confront Roach Coach, who sics his roaches on them. However, as soon as he is alone, he gets swatted down by the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Buttercup_hates_Bubbles'_pyramid.jpg|Bubbles finishes building a block pyramid, but Buttercup apparently doesn't like it and smashes it, making her sister cry. Powerhouse_bumper-Blossom_fires_her_eye_lasers.jpg|Blossom fires her heat vision. Powerhouse_bumper-The_day_is_saved_thanks_to_Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup flies in front of the ending shot. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' EEnE Powerhouse 8.png|The Eds are riding in their roller coaster, the "Vomitor". EEnE Powerhouse 7.png|The Eds are enjoying in a pool and the Kankers steal their clothes. When the screen appears, the Eds hide behind a branch, with Ed laughing, Edd shaking, and Eddy with an upset look on his face. The Cartoon Network logo lands on the branches. EEnE Powerhouse 6.png|The Eds are enjoying their jawbreakers. Ed spits his jawbreaker on Double D which also takes out his jawbreaker from his mouth. Eddy tries to get the two jawbreakers in his mouth but Ed gets them and bites Eddy's tongue. When the logo appears, Ed and Double D are seen with jawbreakers in their mouths (Ed has two) but Eddy has not and shows his bandaged mouth. EEnE 5.png|The Kanker Sisters are giving lipstick on their lips while the Eds are seen bonded with a rope. The Kankers spin their "bottle of luck" which stops to them. The Kankers redirect the bottle to the Eds and then they kiss them. When the screen appears, we see the Kankers running with the bonded Eds. EEnE Powerhouse 4.png|The Eds get into a pool. The pool deflates and flies with the Eds flying in it. EEnE Powerhouse 3.png|The Eds are riding in a wooden cart. Eddy's tongue grabs hold of a clothesline, in which the clothes fling across the screen. As the Eds pass by the title screen, Eddy is shown with the clothesline and letters of the Cartoon Network logo hanging from his tongue. EEnE Powerhouse 2.png|The Eds bite from a sandwich. When the logo appears, the Eds are seen tired and round. Ed freaks out thinking he lost his hand, in which Edd passes out. Ed's hand pops from his sleeve. EEnE Powerhouse 1.png|Eddy is enjoying his jawbreaker. As he trips, the jawbreaker falls from his mouth and rolls along the sidewalk. When the screen appears, Eddy is shown with the jawbreaker in his mouth. He pulls out the Cartoon Network logo from his mouth and places it on the screen. Lost_EEnE_powerhouse_bumper.png|Eddy is holding an alligator wrench to open the fire hydrant, but now it flued to the screen. ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Courage Powerhouse 1.jpeg|In the kitchen we see Eustace reading the newspaper, Muriel cooking food and Courage lying on the floor. A gelatine monster (from the episode "Katz Kandy") comes out from the jar. Courage quickly seals the jar back up, while also knocking Eustace over. When the screen appears, Courage is seen shaking with the jar in his hand. The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the jar. The camera zooms in into the logo. Courage Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Courage, Muriel and Eustace are sleeping. A big hand gets out from the bed and tries to get Courage but the hand gets the blanket instead. Courage Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Courage and Bigfoot (from the episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot") are doing a food fight. Courage Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Eustace tries to scare Courage, but Courage jumps away. No_Image.png|Courage walks to the chicken hut before a monster enters, but all the chickens were running away. Courage Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Eustace is taking a bath. Courage comes screaming and jumps in Eustace's bath. When the screen appears, Eustace walks across the screen, using Courage as a bath towel. A water drop falls and blends into the Cartoon Network logo. ''Sheep in the Big City'' Screenshot 20180810-154515.jpg|Three people are drinking coffee, but spits it out, while Sheep is looking at the window. Sheep also tried it, but spits it out too. Screenshot 20180810-155015.jpg|General Specific tries to activate a ray, but the Private Public finds out that the ray is unplugged. He plugs it in, but, the ray gun fires at them instead. Screenshot 20180810-155428.jpg|The Angry Scientist is holding a liquid, but General Specific sneezes, causing them to be turned into sheeps. Screenshot 20180810-155623.jpg|Sheep is at the other side of the road. General Specific tries to capture him, but a car runs over and made him wet. GW209H168.png|Sheep is shown standing, while Lady Virginia Richington is walking. General Specific and a Private Public, who were hiding, jumps out to get Sheep, but got Lady Virginia instead. They are then seen beaten up. Screenshot_20180810-193146.jpg|The Angry Scientist opens a can of liquid nitrogen, freezing the Cartoon Network logo. ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Powerhouse bumper-Lunch break.PNG|Robot is put on a plug while Socks is eating, but Lenny and Denny throw mashed potatoes on Robot. Powerhouse bumper-Shannon slaps Robot's face.PNG|Robot falls in love by Shannon but she smacks him in front of the screen. ''Codename: Kids Next Door Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 1 gets out for attack.PNG|The Kids Next Door land in pods which fly out from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., however, Numbuh 1 gets out for attack. This bumper is based on a scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed.PNG|Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed. This bumper is based on the beginning scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Other shows ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' Powerhouse_bumper-Watch_me_pull_a_rabbit_out_of_my_hat.jpg|Bullwinkle nervously attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat while Rocky looks annoyed. He instead ends up pulling out the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Bullwinkle_dancing.jpg|Bullwinkle does his dance from The Bullwinkle Show's opening sequence, but he slips and breaks his leg. ''The Tex Avery Show'' Most bumpers only contains the name of the show on a shot, with no characters to be seen. Screenshot_20180731-190255.jpg|A shot at the top of buildings. Screenshot_20180731-190639.jpg|A brief shot of the city during daytime. Screenshot_20180731-190850.jpg|A shot of a wall, with a flashlight pointing at the name of the show. Screenshot_20180731-191030.jpg|A shot of an unknown location (presumbaly Heaven). Screenshot_20180731-191228.jpg|A shot of the city at night. Screenshot_20180731-191328.jpg|A shot of the jungle. Screenshot_20180731-191427.jpg|We see an animated version of Tex Avery doing a "wild-take" as the letters from the show's name knock him over. Used for the intro, outro, and promotional bumpers. Generic bumpers Most of the generic bumpers were used for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, action cartoons and the acquired series. Powerhouse Generic 1.jpeg|Above the logo is a flea. A hammer tries to beat the flea but instead it hits the logo. Powerhouse Generic 2.jpeg|Two Cartoon Network logos are chasing. Finally, we see a mouth-biting transition with the logo appearing. The "We'll be right back" disclaimer does not appear at all. Powerhouse Generic 3.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the top of a tree. The tree gets squashed which causes it to fall. The logo remains intact! Powerhouse Generic 4.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo gets fried by a pan and throws by the ceiling. Powerhouse Generic 5.jpeg|A bunch of ants singing the "Powerhouse" music are taking the food from a picnic. The camera zooms in on an ant holding a mustard jar with the Cartoon Network logo on it. Powerhouse Generic 6.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo falls in several clothes until it gets thrown back by a pink robe. Powerhouse Generic 7.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is falling. It stops for letting a yellow bird flying. Then, it continues to fall until it hits by the land. Powerhouse Generic 8.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is undressing and is revealed as a lady. Powerhouse Generic 9.png|The Cartoon Network logo is walking on a railway board, but it runs back from a train. Powerhouse Generic 11.png|First part from the Cartoon Network logo are shaped like a car is chased by the police car. One of them gets hit by a bridge, then the police car falls to the river. The "Back to the show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. Powerhouse Generic 10.png|The Cartoon Network logo appears on a banner above a block of flats in the night. After a few seconds the logo turns into a robot and throws lasers on the screen. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. Next menus Powerhouse Next Tombstone.jpeg|Gravestone engraved "Next" stood in the center, gradually scrolls the camera downwards and another gravestone lineup was written, that change to a logo with lightning. This is used for October 1998. Powerhouse Next Hamster.jpeg|Although the hamster runs on the roller, it gradually can't keep up with speed, and as a result it is bounced off the roller, the "Next" letters written on the generator changes to a lineup. Powerhouse Next Vault.jpeg|The "Next" letters in vault, that locked and falling down thru the planet until it shrinks. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Big Pick Weekend in 2001. Powerhouse Next Snowman.jpeg|Snowman standing, but destroyed by russel car. When lineups displayed, only the remnants of hats, mufflers etc. were left. This is used for December 1998. Powerhouse Next Ski.jpeg|The "Next" letters are skiing. This is used for December 1998. Powerhouse Next Vintage Film.jpeg|In the screen imitating vintage films, the "Next" letters are in a car. This bumper also used for Late Night Black & White until 2003. Powerhouse Next Helicopter.jpeg|A helicopter flights. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2001, a Captain Planet single variant of this bumper debut. Powerhouse Next Robots.jpeg|Four robots are unionized to the "Next" letters, they jumps and displayed lineups. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons, however in 2003, this bumper also used for different cartoons in the lineup (like Codename: Kids Next Door and Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?). Powerhouse Next Turkey.jpeg|The "Next" letters transforming a turkey in an inflatable boat. In late 1998, The Powerpuff Girls replacing Johnny Bravo's timeslot, due to the "emergency call from Townsville" special variant debut (in late part of this bumper, the announcer Frank Welker replaced by Tom Kenny, the narrator from The Powerpuff Girls). Powerhouse Next SuperNEXT.jpeg Powerhouse Next Lightning.jpeg Powerhouse Next Seasick.jpeg|The "Next" letters riding yacht, but it get seasick. Powerhouse Next Wrecking Ball.jpeg|A wrecking ball falls on the "Next" letters. Powerhouse Next Mirage.jpeg Powerhouse Next Laboratory.jpeg Powerhouse Next Superfist.jpeg Powerhouse Next Slingshot.jpeg Powerhouse Next Saw.jpeg Powerhouse Next Piano.jpeg|Similar to the "wrecking ball" bumper, but a piano falls on the "Next" letters, when sending it to Heaven. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in post-2001. Powerhouse Next Muscle Man.jpeg Powerhouse Next Hypnotist.jpeg|A hypnotist use a pocket clock for hypnotizing. This bumper also used for Tom and Jerry: Slamfest in 2001. Powerhouse Next Elevator.jpeg Powerhouse Next Stairs.jpeg Powerhouse Next Smoke.jpeg Powerhouse Next Balloon.jpeg Category:Lists Category:Bumpers